


Bet

by Shiero (shieroell029)



Series: Sweet Tooth [4]
Category: American Horror Story, American Horror Story: Apocalypse
Genre: Crack Fic, F/M, Fluff and Crack, One Shot, Some lame ass pickup lines, millory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-19
Updated: 2019-07-19
Packaged: 2020-07-08 18:14:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19873930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shieroell029/pseuds/Shiero
Summary: Michael is trying to pickup girls with some shitty pick-up lines.





	Bet

He's at it again. Mallory can clearly see several men at a table laughing their asses off while the poor man that had been walking around trying to pick up girls with lame pick-up lines just got slapped. It was an obvious bet or dare. Too bad though, he was quite handsome with his curly blonde hair and blue eyes. 

Girls would first giggle when he approaches them then they would frown the moment the man opens his mouth. So far, he has been slapped once and got splashed by drinks twice, other girls would just roll their eyes and leave.

Mallory wouldn't have watched him if he hadn't tried his pick up lines on her twice now, and both times, she just ignored him. 

Ah, here he comes again. He had this awkward tired smile on his face, "Do you have an inhaler, because you take my breath away."

Mallory smirked and downed her drink.

"Aww, you take my breath too", Mallory replied and wrote something on a tissue paper. "Bet?", then tapped it to draw his attention to it. 

The man grinned and Mallory noticed the men watching this disaster stopped their laughter and had their attention to a phone. 

"I'm Michael", he introduced himself but he placed his hand on his chin and lightly tapped his ear. 

Mallory raised her brow realizing that he must be wearing a bluetooth headset that was covered with his hair. 

"I'm Mallory"

"You should be called Wifi. Because I'm starting to feel a real connection here". 

Mallory laughed and made sure it was slightly louder so those men can hear it. Then she discreetly wrote on the tissue again "how much?"

Michael's hand on his chin moved to show 1 finger, 100 or 1000, maybe, thats a huge amount for a stupid bet, so Mallory decided that she will go along with it. 

"You're fun, you wanna get out of here and have a little fun on our own."

Michael then stood and offered his hand, "Sure, I'm thirsty and guess whose body is 75% water?"

Mallory instead intertwined her arms around his and replied, "You know what, lets go to my place", then she whispered into his ear where the headset was and made sure to make it sound as seductive as possible, "so you can have a taste of that water".

As Michael and Mallory walked to the exit, he made sure to pass by his friends and threw the bluetooth headset at them, only one of them had the right mind to catch it, while all the others just gawked at them, dumbfounded at what just happened. 

As soon as they are out of the bar, both Mallory and Michael laughed out loud. 

"So what was that about?", Mallory asked in between her giggles. 

"They made a bet that I need to pick up a girl only with the shittiest pickup lines and they'll donate 100,000 dollars to the Sanctuary shelter, it's a non profit organization that I'm a part off. It's a shelter for animals."

Mallory whistled, 100,000 dollars was huge and it's for an animal shelter too. She thought that this man was quite generous. "I love animals, I have a dog and a cat and they are just adorbs, maybe I can visit this shelter, maybe I can find my true love". Mallory and Michael paused for a second to look at each other and proceeded to laugh out loud again. 

After a few more minutes of them laughing, Michael stopped Mallory from walking by taking her hand. "Thanks for helping me out, if you want anything, just tell me, as long as I can provide it, and nothing illegal". 

Mallory grinned, "How about we get some coffee?". 

Michael blushed and placed his hand on the back of his neck, "Oh, I was kinda hoping to ask you for dinner, but coffee is good too, I mean…" before he could finish his words, Mallory placed his finger on his lips. "Why not both?", she asked and they both smiled. 

**Author's Note:**

> Did I just write a fic while at a bus going home while I was dizzy from the ride... Yes, yes I did. 
> 
> And yes, I did google search "bad pick-up lines". 
> 
> 🤣😂🤣😂


End file.
